


Things Better Done Together

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just boyfriends being cute as fuck, this honestly can be read as a bunch of different aus because i left it vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Mello likes painting his nails. Near decides that he wants his done too.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Things Better Done Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember writing this but decided to post because I liked it
> 
> Not beta’d

Painting his own nails was sort of a therapeutic thing to do. Mello was never one for being patient, always needing to do something to keep busy. However, he would painstakingly paint his nails perfectly, usually black to match what he normally wore. 

Tonight was no different. He hated it when his polish chipped, but he didn’t always have time to fix it. Calm nights like these, he was able to do it slowly, meticulously. A far cry from his normal restless demeanor, but he hated looking bad. Sloppily done nails were no good. He might as well not do it at all at that point. 

There was something calming about carefully running the brush over his nail. Well, so long as he did it properly and didn’t get any on his fingers. It was nice to watch the smooth black polish overtake his boring nails.

The room he sat in was quiet, tranquil, other than the muffled sounds of traffic outside. It was a dark night out, but the city never slept and there were still lights on everywhere. The lamp that was on in the room gave enough light for him to see what he was doing, but was dim enough for it to feel cozy. 

Mello sat on the soft couch, so engrossed into what he was doing that he didn’t notice Near quietly shuffling in. He murmured a soft hello, but Mello didn’t respond, brow furrowed and blue eyes focused. The albino sat down near Mello’s feet, looking up at him. He watched for a moment, gray eyes blinking owlishly.

Mello rarely ever ignored Near, but this was one of the times he would accidentally do so. Near often demanded his attention when they were alone. He was a private person, always hiding from others, but he was bolder when it came to Mello. It hadn’t always been that way, but at some point it had changed, Near becoming a little braver in their relationship. 

Near didn’t mind Mello’s attention being drawn from him in this scenario. Mello knew that Near was aware of how distracted he could become with the task and didn’t mind so long as he paid attention after. Painting his nails was often a calm moment in Mello’s otherwise chaotic life.

“Will you do mine?” 

Mello jumped at Near’s voice, a little louder than usual, breaking the silence of the room. He nearly messed up on painting, having been interrupted unexpectedly. 

“Shit! What?”

“Will you do my nails?” 

Mello tipped his head at Near, an eyebrow raised. Near had never seen a point to doing nails. Something as mundane as changing nail color was of no interest to him and he’d told Mello as such before. He also wore pajamas on a daily basis, so Mello didn’t really care what he thought when it came down to it.

But Near didn’t do things like painting nails. Or ask Mello to do it for him.

Near was not one to joke around much. His expression wasn’t quite blank either, genuine curiosity sparkling just a little in his eyes. 

“You’re actually fucking serious about this?” Mello asked, finishing his last nail. He looked them over. The end result was quite satisfying too, his nails colored a perfect, shiny pitch black. 

“Yes.” 

“Pick a color. Or multiple, if that’s what you want. I’ll do yours after mine dries.” 

Near picked up his basket of polish and began to search for a color. Mello had mostly dark colors, as it fit his style the best. He briefly glanced down at Near. If he really wanted to have his nails painted again after this, Mello would buy lighter colors just for him. He was sure Near would like that better. The closer to white a color was, the more Near liked it. 

He shook the thought away. It was unlikely Near would want to do this again. He was just curious and would probably lose interest in it after he was done. Near liked to fidget with his hands, so he wouldn’t like staying still for it. He already didn’t see the point of the appearance of it either. 

Yet, Mello couldn’t shake the thought of Near’s nails painted with a nice pastel polish.

But he had none now. Near selected a dark blue, holding it up to Mello. Mello grabbed it. His own nails were dry by now. Near had taken a few minutes to select, carefully considering each color before choosing. 

“Sit up here,” Mello directed, patting the empty couch next to him. Near did so, sitting normally for once. It was an odd sight for Mello, but not completely foreign. He was privileged enough to see the sides of Near no one else did, including the side that didn’t sit like a fucking weirdo. 

Mello unscrewed the polish and took Near’s hand gently. He started to carefully paint. The darker blue contrasted beautifully with Near’s pale hands. It was a good choice. 

“Why the sudden interest?” Mello asked him. 

“You like doing it so much. I want to understand why.” 

Typical. Near wasn’t one to be left in the dark about anything. He just wanted to know why Mello enjoyed painting his nails. Of course, Mello was willing to try to make him understand it. It was rare Near showed any interest in Mello’s hobbies, but to be fair, most of them were physical or dangerous, two things Near did not like. 

“It’s a repetitive task,” Mello explained. “There’s something calming about it, as long as you don’t mess up.” 

“And what happens if you mess up?” 

“You clean it up and keep going.” He finished the first coat of polish on one hand. He grabbed Near’s other hand. Near’s nails were a little more difficult than his own because they were smaller and Near’s hands trembled more than his did.

“It feels weird.” 

“You have to get used to the brush on your nails. It’s a little odd, but it’s your first time having your nails painted, isn’t it?” 

“Yes. Linda tried to get me to do it when we were younger. I told her no.” 

“But you want it done now?” 

“I wanted you to do it,” Near admitted. “I wanted to share something with you.” 

“What, you want me to do your nails more often?” 

“I don’t know. You just look happier while you do it. I wanted to be a part of it.” 

Mello looked up at Near. Near didn’t return his gaze, peering at his own nails. It wasn’t often Near told him things like this. He usually had to get Near sleepy to get anything emotional out of him, merely because Near had less boundaries at that time. There was a willingness to show emotion at those times that wasn’t present when he was wide awake.

“I have to apply another coat. Gimme your other hand again.” 

Near obediently offered up his opposite hand. Mello began to paint again, the blue becoming darker. He couldn’t get what Near had said out of his head. Near loved Mello’s attention, but he rarely sought it out like this. Not to mention, Mello’s heart felt like it was bursting out of his chest. It was adorable that Near wanted to do this with him just because he wanted to see Mello happy. 

“Should I have not asked you to do this?” 

“I’ll do your nails whenever the fuck you want me to,” Mello said, half-focused on the task at hand. “I was just surprised by what you said. I’m perfectly fine with you wanting to do this kind of shit with me.”

“I didn’t know if this was the sort of thing people do alone.” 

“Some do. Some do it with their friends.” 

“Or their significant other?” 

“Or their significant other,” Mello chuckled, looking up at Near. He finished painting and blew on Near’s nails a bit. 

“That feels odd too,” Near said, wiggling his fingers a bit. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it if you want to do it again.” 

“I think I want to,” Near said, holding his nails up. “I like it.” Mello’s heart skipped a beat. He smiled, setting the polish back into the basket. 

“I can get you lighter colors, if you want.” 

“I would like that too.” 

“Though this blue does look good on you,” Mello noted, reaching out for Near’s hand again. He studied his work. Near’s nails were impeccably painted, dark blue striking against the snowy pale of Near’s skin. Mello had taken more care this time than he did with his own. He’d secrectly hoped that Near would like it. 

He ran his thumb over Near’s knuckles gently. Near had a tiny smile on his face, his gray eyes soft and happy. That expression always got Mello to smile too.

“I think I understand now.” Near was looking at his black nails now. Mello held them out for him to see properly.

“Yeah?” 

“It felt nice. Weird sometimes, but nice.” 

“Maybe I’ll teach you how to do your own,” Mello said offhandedly. “We can do each other’s nails.” 

“If you’re willing to teach me.” 

“Absolutely. Next time though.” Mello set his basket of polish on the floor and pulled Near closer, putting an arm around his waist.

“That would be nice.” 

Near leaned against Mello, the slightest bit of a smile still stuck on his face. Mello kissed his forehead gently, slightly mussing up Near’s white curls.

They fell asleep on the couch, cuddled up together. Mello woke up at three in the morning, realizing they’d fallen asleep. He carried Near to their room and set him down. 

Briefly, he remembered that he’d painted Near’s nails and Near had liked it. Yes, they would definitely have to do it again. 

He set a reminder on his phone to buy some lighter colored polish and promptly fell asleep again, holding Near close.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I saw a writing prompt somewhere about painting each other’s nails and my immediate thought was ‘yeah I could make a good fic outta that.’ Lots of people write/draw Mello with painted nails too, so it was kind of perfect. I tweaked the prompt a little but it’s fine. 
> 
> I appreciate any kudos or comments you leave! And I will do my best to respond if you comment <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
